


Shining Above You

by JackyM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is a Dork, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there is fluff .w., but some if it is sexe fluff??? so i am confuse, cecilos - Freeform, much fluff, regardless pls read this, to cut the sexe-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t their first time, but with their excitement, it may as well have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Above You

**Author's Note:**

> My first actually very NSFW fic! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧
> 
> This was a weird thing to tackle! Like, I really don't like graphic descriptions or anything like that and I wanted to focus more on how these two were feeling, so it was an interesting process, writing this and working everything out! I am fond though of how it turned out, it definitely has the vibe I'm looking for and is still reasonably within the margins for what an NSFW fic should look like. ;3
> 
> Also! ABBA has good music and I totally was listening to Chiquitita while listening to this. Cecilos and ABBA is awesome. ;3ccc

This wasn’t their first time, but with their excitement, it may as well have been.

Their excitement never seemed to wane, when it came to this sort of thing. It never seemed capable of waning at all. For Cecil and Carlos, it was simply because they loved each other too much for this to become any less exciting, any less of an experience to cherish as a way to link two people together. As per usual, Carlos was excited to the point of shaking, like a dog that wags its tail so much its entire body can’t help but move as well. Cecil was a little colder than he would’ve liked, and for this reason, he was shivering almost as much as Carlos was without any clothes on. It’d been a while since they’d done this. Not too long, but long enough so that it felt like something special, something they both needed after an extended period of time. That was how it worked between them. It was the kind of thing they did for each other, something they felt they could give each other when they thought they both needed it.

It was a Friday night, and a reasonably cool one. The windows were closed, but the air conditioner was on, because it still was getting somewhat hot at night, and thus it was still was a little hot under the covers. The two of them had finished taking off their clothes, and for the past few minutes had simply been sitting next to each other, enjoying the presence of each other, complimenting each others’ looks, each others’ notable body features. The tone of each others’ skin, the brightness of each others’ eyes, the ample curves of each others’ body that made them both the cuddly and soft and warm men they were.

Cecil smiled upon seeing Carlos shaking out of excitement, flapping his hands rapidly as though that might somehow stop him from being more excited than he was.

“You’re excited,” said Cecil as he laid down next to Carlos, “I can tell. You’re shaking the way you always do.”

“I can’t help it,” said Carlos with a smile from where he was next to his boyfriend, “I love doing this with you. You’re shaking too, are you alright?”

“I’m just a little cold, dear.”

“If it’s too cold, we don’t have to!”

“I won’t be cold for much longer, since I’m doing this with you,” said Cecil, leaning over and kissing Carlos’ cheek, “you know, uh. Since you’re hot. I’m not sure if that was clear. You’re really hot. Like. Lava.”

“It was!”

“I’m glad, because I honestly wasn’t sure if that came through,” said Cecil, climbing on top of Carlos, “like, I thought it made sense, but like, I also didn’t think it made any sense. Like, was I calling you a heater, or was I saying this was going to be hot? I really didn’t know.”

“I could be both. Heaters can be scientific. So scientific.”

“How scientific though? On a scale of one to ten.”

“About a nine? Probably? I mean, I’m a scientist, so the numbers I randomly think of are almost always subconsciously scientifically based.”

“Oh,” said Cecil, raising his eyebrows and flashing a smile, “okay, that’s good! That’s like, really scientific. You know how into science I am.”

“And you know how much I love science.”

“I know you love it, sweetie,” said Cecil, kissing Carlos’ forehead, “and that’s why I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too, Cecil,” said Carlos, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s neck and kissing his nose. Cecil smiled and continued kissing Carlos wherever he could, until the two of them felt each others’ mouths and began quickly, and then slowly, kissing, Carlos clinging to Cecil’s neck and Cecil hanging over Carlos, the two of them feeling a familiar stirring of warmth that was reserved for each other, and the two of them accidentally let loose a few snorts of amusement at how quickly and suddenly it came, teasing one another gently about being far too sexy between kisses. Some of them still mouth-to-mouth, and some of them polite pecks on the neck and jaw. It felt nice, so nice, being able to exchange this passionate feeling, being able to feel the other man’s love tenderly but firmly coming into contact with his own as their groins ground together every now and then. Carlos felt Cecil lower himself, and Cecil felt Carlos’ shaking intensify as he awaited what was about to happen. Cecil smiled again, and Carlos found himself chuckling as he clung to his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him where he could. Cecil, for a moment, lay down on Carlos and felt Carlos’ body heat radiate into his own, a warm vessel of compassion that Cecil never grew tired of feeling. Though Carlos was shaking with anticipation, he was very calm, very prepared, very content. Cecil ran his hands over Carlos’ skin, just feeling the warmth of it, the softness of his flesh, the softness of all the hair there sending shimmering sensations through Cecil’s fingers, sensations that felt like happiness, like purity, like everything Cecil loved. But then. One of the things Cecil loved most was Carlos. So, no wonder, really.

Cecil lifted himself up, pulled himself off of Carlos, who had a bit of trouble letting go, still clinging to his boyfriend's neck and gently kissing his jaw.

"Come on, Carlos," said Cecil with a small laugh, "you need to let go."

"You're hot," Carlos said as he let go and plopped down onto a pillow, and Cecil tenderly grabbed Carlos' nose and softly shook it. Cecil hoisted himself up and patted Carlos' hands. Carlos’ shaking had died down a bit, and Carlos was now rolled over on his side, watching Cecil’s back, as the latter pulled a condom off of the bedside table and slowly, carefully pulled it on.

“Cecil? I have a question, it’s important.”

“Hmm? Hold on a second,” said Cecil, turning his head before turning the rest of his body around. He gently patted his thighs, and Carlos pulled himself up and straddled his boyfriend, careful to position himself just in the right way, and then wrapping his arms around Cecil’s back and gently rubbing it. Cecil took his hands, now soft and warm, and gently perused around Carlos’ bare crotch, feeling about it, softly tickling it, sensitive in arousal. It was heated, but pleasant to the touch. Across his thighs were stretch marks, and old scars from a once terrible time in Carlos’ life that never healed physically but had almost entirely healed emotionally, a bright contrast that defined so much of his bright, sparkling, constellation-like personality. A way of showing how no matter what he went through, he stayed determined. He never gave up. He was a scientist, and he had a body that seemed to manifest this fact. His entire body was just so beautiful, in a way Cecil found sexually pleasing, but most of the time, simply beautiful to just look at. Cecil half navigated his hands around Carlos’ crotch for the sensual pleasure of it, to feel Carlos’ excitement rise in arousal and to feel the bare heat of it. The other half was simply to feel such beautiful, delicate, dark skin underneath his fingers and know it belonged to someone with a personality ten times as radiant. Sometimes Cecil would withdraw his hands from that area and gently tickled Carlos’ stomach, soft and warm and extensive, where it, like a constant, always provided a familiar value Cecil found comforting. Carlos chuckled at this, and nuzzled the crook of Cecil’s shoulder, smiling as he realized just how lucky he was to be in this position with the man he loved most, the man he was so happily in love with, he couldn’t physically handle it sometimes. Carlos reached down and slipped his hands onto Cecil’s ass, feeling the softness of it, feeling it mold into his fingers as he grabbed it. Carlos heard a slight inflection as Cecil grunted with pleasure at this, and rested his hands on Carlos’ belly, letting his breath hiss out as Carlos brought his hands up over Cecil’s back and came around to Cecil’s chest, gently rubbing over Cecil’s chest and nipples before Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend one last time and gently kissed his collarbone, lingering there for a bit as Cecil audibly sighed and pillowed his chin on Carlos’ head.

“Oh, Carlos? You had a question! Sorry, I got kind of distracted.”

“Oh! Yeah! I did got distracted too, I’m sorry! Do you think half a bottle of five hour energy would give you five hours of bad energy, or two and a half hours of really good energy?”

“Oh, I’ve never thought of that,” said Cecil, finishing his fingers’ adventure and placing his fingers right where they needed to go, feeling that familiar area and prepping them for what was to come, “hmm. Well, whenever I only drink half my coffee, it wakes me up, but it doesn’t wake me up as much. Is that the same thing?”

“Well, five hour energy has about 200 milligrams of caffeine in it,” said Carlos, “so half of that is 100. The average cup of coffee however has 500 milligrams of caffeine in it, and,” Carlos gasped as Cecil entered him, and his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as Cecil gently kissed Carlos’ jaw, the two men slowly descending back onto the bed as Cecil more comfortably positioned himself, in a mix of gasps and groans and occasional giggles as one or both of them got a little too excited. Carlos occasionally inhaled and then exhaled with a gasp of pleasure as Cecil started thrusting, in and out, in and out, a repetitive motion that rang like chimes from a bell, but far more blissful than those. Carlos grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders, and wove Cecil’s short, curly, yet wavy and straight hair through his fingers as he kissed Cecil’s neck, feeling Cecil’s groaning as he pushed into Carlos, grinning as he felt Carlos so appealingly let him in, so pleasingly allowed him to be one with him for these short yet beautiful moments.

“S-so like I was saying,” said Carlos with a gasp, “half of 500 milligrams is 250, so you’d get even more caffeine from your coffee than half a five hour energy,” here Carlos broke into a series of small squeaks of happiness as he felt a rush of happiness work its way right through him, “B-b-but I think, that the human body m-metabolizes caffeine at the same rate, r-regardless of how much there is. So if you had half the normal amount, it’d-d take just as long to metabolize it, and would only give you half the amount of energy you would ordinarily g-get.”

“Mmmm,” was all Cecil could manage as he held himself over Carlos and feeling himself reaching the pinnacle of all of this. He used his hips to continue moving in and out, in and out, and he and Carlos both found themselves squeaking and moaning, giggling and groaning, holding each others’ arms or hair or shoulders and feeling nothing but bare, sweaty, hairy skin, and relishing that touch, that raw, passionate touch. Now not even Carlos could say anything as Cecil finally reached his highest point, yelling Carlos’ name and nonsensical gibberish, and then the two of them laughing until they were hoarse, as Cecil came in quick bursts that spurted everywhere. But they didn’t mind one bit. They laughed without much of a care about anything. Not even the great vastness of the universe and all of its horrors could do anything to either of them in moments like this. They were protected, protected from anything that could possibly get between them. All they knew in moments like this one, where their love for one another was so intense, was that they were there for each other, that they loved each other, and nothing could ever pull them apart.

“A little early,” he admitted with a weak smile, when their raucous laughter had died down, “sorry.” Cecil began to remove himself from Carlos, hearing Carlos’ breath halt and then quickly release again as Cecil finally pulled free, the noise accompanied by Carlos sighing and reaching blindly for Cecil’s hand, squeezing it when he found it.

“Don’t worry,” said Carlos, his breathing starting to slow, “it’s always okay, babe.”

“About what you were saying earlier,” said Cecil, leaning forward and affectionately bumping his forehead against Carlos’, “that’s really interesting. You’d think it’d be two and a half hours of normal energy, but, no. Human bodies, right?”

“They’re so exciting. The way some things change every second, and the way other things and processes stay the exact same throughout your lifetime, and never change because your body functions best by keeping things a constant. There’s so much going on inside the human body, Ceece. I love being a human being that hosts so many exciting biological processes.”

“Like the ones you just experienced?”

“E-especially ones like that,” said Carlos, blushing almost too much for his own comfort, “which is to say, ah, the most scientific biological processes there are. There’s so many exciting scientific processes going on and it’s very exciting, especially when the person I’m having it with is someone I love very much! I’ve never loved personal time with anyone else more. Things are always more exciting when they’re involving someone or something you love, because you want to spend as much time as you can with them, and you know that you will always enjoy the time you spend with them, even if things become difficult sometimes. Because you know you love them and that will never change, no matter the circumstances.”

“You’re so smart and say so many smart things,” said Cecil, now lying down, his arms and legs spread apart, next to Carlos, “I love you so much, Carlos. And I mean that. Your passion just shows so clearly in everything you do and say. I just love that about you so much.”

“I love you too, Cecil. Because the passion you have for things shows so clearly and I can feel your passion for things in everything you do, and experiencing that makes things even more exciting for me than they usually are. We share each other's passions, and experiences, and lives, and it is so thrilling sharing them with you.”

“Oh, now you’re just being too cute.”

“I’m only doing what a scientist would do!”

“Which is be too cute, I’m guessing?”

“Of course!”

"Scientists are adorable, then. Is that a scientific fact? It sounds like a scientific fact."

"It's a scientific fact as long as it's been proven!"

"Which is totally has."

"That's your answer, sweetie," said Carlos, now closing his eyes. 

The two of them were drowsy, and didn’t say or do anything else for a few moments. They only stayed there, breathing in tune with one another, feeling the heat of each other slowly but surely dying down as they became more and more sleepy. Carlos shifted towards Cecil, and curled his naked body up next to Cecil, and rested his head on his chest and kept a hand on Cecil’s stomach, as Cecil wrapped one arm around Carlos and tousled Carlos’ thick black hair with the other. The two of them didn’t feel like words were needed. Just being in the presence of one another was enough. Enough to say what they wanted to say. Enough to say what they wanted to say to each other every moment of the day, no matter the situation. That they loved each other, so much, and always would, no matter what would ever come between them.


End file.
